Kisho Yasuo
Introduction Before the series Mamoru was trained by Aizen where he taught him the secrets of an Espada Mamoru became interested in the events he was placed as the 11th Espada countless fights will Captains and Lieutenants of Soul Society Mamoru became bored and left The Espada to join a squad since all the members that had seen him before were dead Mamoru had a new start he spent countless years as a Soul Reaper and than was handpicked as a Lieutenant for the Thirteenth Division his captain was Jushiro Ukitake he spent one year in that position and once again was handpicked to become the Captain of The 5th Division Aizen's old squad he soon fell in love with his Lieutenant Momo Hinamori but they were split apart after the Espada reined control once more. Hueco Mundo The Espada Rein Power During a secret trip to Hueco Mundoto stop the Espada by himself Mamoru was stopped deadly by Aizen when he reached the castle grounds not knowing it but Mamoru's captain had followed him Aizen and Jushiro fought as Mamoru went ahead up to the castle he was confronted by Gin Ichimaru on his way Gin realeased his Shikai nearly killed by it Mamoru said hard work payed off and activated his Bankai Kyohaku Jiten which is where his sword is turned into a giant scythe and he control his energy projection continuing the fight Mamoru stabbed Gin with such force Gin fell of the tower. Gin soon realized what happened he retreated to the tower to warn the Espada, Mamoru repelled up the stairs to the castle he entered the great hall where he was suddenly attacked by Grimmjow and Yammy. Mamoru used his spiritual energy to barricade a wall between themselves but Yammy broke through and used his sword to cut Mamoru on the left cheek, Mamoru wielded his scythe once more and sent out a giant wave of energy it hit Yammy square in the chest knocking him out then Grimmjow jumped from behind and sliced Mamoru's back. Powers & Abilities Mamoru Tadashi is an advanced leveled Arrancar all ready out doing the likes of Ichigo Kurosaki his power is known to be above the intermediate of Captain-level Shinigami. He is very skilled in Swordplay and is very fast on foot and has a massive spiritual energy supply, also making him a very vial combatant as well. He prefers to fight with the bankai activated and will not fight unless his opponent is powerful, but is skilled enough to change his style of fighting to combat almost any opponent. Flash Step: Advancing his speed greatly, Mamoru can be at one place then to the other in seconds. Vast Spiritual Power: The amount of energy he possesses is at an incredible level. He usually keeps most of it locked away from being sensed, but can access it at anytime he feels it necessary to do so. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Grudgingly agreeing to fight with sword-on-sword, he has accumulated much experience with sword fighting. Much like "Grimmjow", he can use sword fighting against virtually any opponent. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: While mainly using just his blade in battle, he is very skilled in using his fists and kicks to fight. He often combines Hand-to-Hand fighting with Swordplay to increase his versatility in combat. Cero Expert Level: A very advance Cero user Mamoru can generate his power to the tip of his scythe. Zanpakuto Kuuhaku: Able to posses the power of space, Mamoru can activate his Zanpakuto to turn that energy into weapons he can make it anything from knives to a shield. Bankai Kyohaku Jiten: